The present disclosure relates to data storage systems, and more specifically, to retrieving data records from a tape storage medium.
Data storage systems are computing systems configured to manage the storage and retrieval of information for client computing systems. These storage systems may include one or more storage medium for storing information, and a storage controller for processing and servicing storage requests. One example of a data storage system are tape drives. Tape drives may store large amounts of data on magnetic tape media.